Alis Volat Propriis
by Schmetterling Honey
Summary: Un nuevo año empieza en Hogwarts, y con él la bravuconería de James, las negaciones de Lily, los amoríos de Sirius... ¿O quizá no? Cuando esa noche Lily salió de su Sala Común, nada volvería a ser "como antes". Lily/James  pareja principal pero no única


_Hola a todos! Después de pensar y repensar si debía o no subir este fic, me he decidido, así que lo dejo de prueba para ver si os gusta o no, y así seguir o dejarlo, claro. Debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre los Merodeadores, así que si veis algo que sobra o falta me lo decís, que sobre todo lo que busco es que guste y me deis críticas constructivas, es decir, que me ayudéis a mejorar la historia :)._

_Por otro lado, si la historia gusta y continúo con ella prometo ser tan constante como me lo permita mi agenda, pues acabo de empezar la Universidad y ya se me están acumulando trabajos, lecturas y apuntes xDDD. Y aquí dejo ya el rollo que os estoy soltando. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo!_

**_Nada de lo escrito me pertenece (ya que no soy Rowling, ojalá), excepto la trama y algún personaje como Callie, pero si me plagias me lo tomaré como algo personal ;)_**

**UNO "El regreso"**

- No me puedo creer que sólo llevemos un mes en Hogwarts y esos ya estén con las suyas.

Lily pasó de largo y miró de reojo a la chica de sexto que acababa de hacer ese comentario. Suspiró con pesadez. Lo raro era que hubieran tardado tanto.

Como prefecta de Gryffindor debería de haberlo supuesto, pero estaba tan cansada de las tonterías de esos cuatro que en cuanto oía algo de ellos casi le entraban ganas de taparse los oídos y huir del lugar.

Giró por uno de los pasillos de la quinta planta hacia las escaleras.

Lo que más le extrañaba –o decepcionaba- era que Remus también se viera implicado en ello. Aún, después de siete años –acababan de empezar su séptimo y último curso en el colegio- no comprendía qué era exactamente lo que hacía un chico como él con personajes como Black, Potter y, en menor medida, Pettigrew.

Se puso delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda y, tras decir la contraseña pasó.

Sentada en unos de los sillones leyendo un libro muggle se encontraba Callie, su mejor amiga desde que había llegado a Hogwarts hacía siete años. Ésta al momento de verla dejó el libro en la mesa que había junto al sillón y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a su lado. Nada más lo hizo le reconfortó verle una sonrisa de animo.

Callie era una chica con la cabeza sobre los hombros y sabía muy bien como debía comportarse en cada momento, aunque de vez en cuando perdiera los nervios y, por su propio bien, Lily tuviera que esconderle la varita. Era hija de un mago y una muggle, y su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿McGonagall se ha puesto muy pesada? –le preguntó poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

- Para nada, me ha dicho justo lo que ya sabía que me iba a decir. Que tenía que haber manejado la situación y que hablara seriamente con Remus, aunque ella ya se encargaría de la parte más dura.

- Pues te espero hasta que vengan. No creo que tarden mucho, estaban hablando con Dumbledore, y cuando quiere sabe ser muy escueto.

Sin decir mucho más volvió a coger el libro y se abstrajo. Justo ése se lo había dejado Lily al comenzar el curso y ya llevaba más de la mitad leído. Lily sonrió ante los gestos que hacía su amiga inconscientemente mientras leía. Callie, molesta, se tironeó del pelo y se lo apartó de la cara con un gesto de fastidio. Si había algo que molestara a su amiga era llevar el pelo por la cara, por eso la mayoría de las veces se recogía su larguísima melena medio rizada –la llevaba casi por la cintura, más larga que ella- en una trenza. Su color variaba según la luz, entre el cobrizo y el castaño.

Fue abruptamente sacada de sus pensamientos ante el ruido de la puerta de la sala común, que se cerró con un gran golpe. Miró su reloj de pulsera, que siempre llevaba con ella y se dio cuenta de que hacía un buen rato que debería de estar durmiendo. Se levantó para encararlos. Callie levantó sus ojos marrones del libro y lo cerró al ver quienes eran. Se incorporó al lado de su amiga.

- Creo que no se ha tragado eso de que lo hiciste en defensa propia, Sirius –comentó James con una sonrisa burlona.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y dejó asomar una sonrisa petulante por los labios.

- Bueno, creo que a Dumbledore poco puedo engañarlo, sabe muy bien que lo hice por pura diversión.

Peter fue a abrir la boca para advertirlos al ver a las chicas, pero no le dio tiempo a decir una palabra antes de que Lily hablara.

- Bonita declaración, Black.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Lily, que estaba en el sillón cercano a la chimenea, encendida dado que estaban a principios de Octubre.

- Buenas noches a ti también, Evans –le saludó él, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Lily rodó los ojos y se dirigió directamente hacia Remus con paso firme, esquivando deliberadamente a James. Éste se pasó una mano por su indomable pelo oscuro y lo alborotó un poco más.

- Pareces enfadada, Evans.

Lily paró y se giró para mirarlo, a medio camino entre él y Remus. Le dirigió una mirada feroz.

- Te alegrará saber que tú eres uno de los causantes. Tus estupideces me provocan jaquecas, Potter –dijo un una mueca de disgusto.

- Me alegra más saber que te provoco algo –sonrió él, mirándola con sus ojos marrones a través de las gafas.

Lily lo ignoró y se giró de nuevo para enfrentar a su amigo.

Remus la miraba un poco encogido, como si ya supiera lo iba a suceder a continuación. Y no se equivocaba demasiado.

- Lupin –si ya de por sí que lo llamara por su apellido no era nada bueno, que lo dijera con ese tono tan seco no mejoraba el asunto-, tú y yo tenemos que hablar ya, vamos fuera.

Ella se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda y Remus la siguió.

- Se fuerte, Remus, una pelirroja furiosa no debería de ser demasiado para ti-exclamó Black al tiempo que el retrato se cerraba, perdiéndolos de vista.

Callie, aún de pie bufó y recogido el libro, lo que llamó la atención de los tres chicos que quedaban.

Sirius sonrió con malicia y dio un paso hacia delante, pero la mano de James lo detuvo.

- Canuto, déjala tranquila –le susurró.

Pero poco caso le hizo. Sirius tenía una especie de obsesión –inexistente, según él- con Callie.

James negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Peter para que se fueran a los dormitorios.

- Buenas noches, Callie –se despidió James con una media sonrisa al pasar por su lado.

- Buenas noches.

James y ella se conocían desde antes de Hogwarts, ya que sus padres, al trabajar juntos en el Ministerio y haber sido compañeros en el colegio, eran buenos amigos y habían compartido largas tardes de verano en la casa de vacaciones del chico. No es que fueran grandes amigos, pero se sabían soportar.

Una vez se quedaron solos Sirius y ella un silencio incómodo inundó la sala.

Callie no sabía lo que hacer, tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento el chico iba a decir una tontería y ella estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para soportarla. Estaba segura de que pasaban de las doce de la noche, y al día siguiente debía de levantarse pronto para ir a clase.

Sirius se dejó caer en uno de lo sillones cercano a las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

- Siempre llevas un libro en las manos, Moore –soltó de pronto él, mirándola fijamente.

- Obviamente, Black, esto es un colegio. Sería una mala señal que no llevara, como por ejemplo tú.

- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, de todos modos yo tengo otras formas de entretenerme.

La sonrisa pícara que asomó por sus labios explicaba muchas cosas, aunque Callie ya se imagina por donde iban los tiros.

- Me alegro mucho por ti y por tu vida social –alargó las comisuras de los labios simulando una sonrisa.

Sirius se acomodó más en el sillón y observó a la chica sin apartar la mirada. Moore, desde el principio de su estancia en Hogwarts le había atraído de una manera especial, y aunque nunca se atreviera a ir más allá de las palabra con ella, le provocaba una satisfacción mantener esas discusiones más que cualquier roce con cualquier otra chica.

Aburrido de que ella no añadiera nada más decidió dar el golpe fuerte, el que había estado esperando desde que se había enterado pocos días antes.

- ¿Bien con Straus, Moore? –preguntó con inocencia, aunque su cara lo delataba.

Callie apretó la mandíbula y cerró las manos con fuerza alrededor del libro. Sirius Black, cuando actuaba con malicia era la peor persona de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera Peeves, el poltergeist del castillo, lo ganaba en eso.

Lo miró con seriedad y deseó que Lily terminara ya su regañina a Lupin.

- Hasta tú, Black, tan listo para algunas cosas, tendrás la respuesta a eso.

Él chascó la lengua.

- Es una pena. Tu madre parecía encantada con el chico –suspiró teatralmente.

Deseaba no haber ido ese verano a la casa de veraneo de los Potter, pero como ya era una costumbre le tocó acompañar a sus padres. Para su desgracia, Black vivía con ellos desde hacía algún tiempo –desde que se escapó de su casa y su madre lo desterró de por vida, exactamente- y su madre, orgullosa de la relación que mantenía con el chico Ravenclaw desde mediados del curso pasado, no había dudado ni un momento en comentárselo a Margaret –madre de James- delante de todos. Margaret, contentísima también extendido más el tema, que duró más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

- Bueno, hasta el mejor de los hijos decepciona alguna vez a sus padres.

Sirius no pudo más que darle la razón, pero interiormente.

En ese momento el marco se abrió y entró Lily seguida de Remus, quien parecía algo enfadado, aunque la pelirroja no se le quedaba atrás.

- Vámonos, Callie –gruñó comenzando a subir los escalones a pisotones.

Se giró hacia Remus y se despidió de él levantando la mano y con una sonrisa. Obvió a Black.

- Ah, qué maleducada se vuelve la gente a estas horas de la noche –comentó él bostezando.

- Merlín, Sirius, la próxima vez que queráis hacer de las vuestras avisadme antes para que desaparezca del lugar. Lily no estaba especialmente contenta.

Sirius se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de su amigo.

- Lily nunca está especialmente contenta –aclaró Sirius entrando en la habitación.

James, que lo había oído le echó un almohadón a la cara, que le dio de lleno.

- ¡Cornamenta! –exclamó.

Peter rió arrebujado bajo su sábana.

- Cuidadito con lo que decimos, Sirius, a ver si te vas a morir por ingestión de plumas.

Remus, mientras se ponía el pijama rodó los ojos.

- James, no estás en condición de recriminar nada, que tu apellido ha salido varias veces en la riña. Y no para bien –aclaró antes de meterse en la cama.

- La tengo loquita –sonrió con suficiencia.

- Qué no será al revés –rió Peter.

James lo ignoró, al igual que las carcajadas de Sirius.

Antes de caer dormido se dijo, muy seriamente, que ese año, su último año en Hogwarts no podía acabar sin ninguna mejora en su relación con Evans, cosa que no era muy difícil, porque básicamente no existía casi ni relación entre ellos.

···

- ¡Ah! Te juro que si nos hubiera tocado otra clase con Slughorn yo misma me habría entregado al calamar gigante –exclamó Callie con voz ahogada.

Lily, que andaba a su lado de camino al Gran Comedor negó con la cabeza.

- No sé por qué te cae tan mal Slughorn, si es un encanto de hombre.

Callie soltó una carcajada que se oyó por todo el pasillo e hizo que algunos alumnos se giraran para mirarlas, lo que provocó que Lily se sonrojara y le diera un codazo a su amiga.

- No es un encanto de hombre, Lils, lo que pasa es que a ti te tiene cariño y, sinceramente, si yo fuera tú no sé si me haría mucha gracia –sentenció sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- No seas así, Callie –gruñó. Luego comenzó a servirse del estofado que tenía más cerca-. ¡Alice! Hola, ¿qué tal el día?

Alice, una de sus compañeras de cuarto y de curso se sentó a su lado. Tenía el pelo oscuro y corto y su cara era redonda, de una forma que la hacía adorable.

- Hola, Lily. Bien, ahora me acaba de llegar una carta de Frank –sonrió ella.

- Vaya, me alegra saber que os va bien.

- Nos va mejor que bien. Es tan buen chico –suspiró, comenzando a servirse ella también.

Y tenía toda la razón, pensó Lily. Frank Longbottom era el chico más amable que había conocido, y hacía una pareja perfecta con Alice, pero desde que él terminara Hogwarts el curso pasado a Alice se la veía algo decaída. De todos modos, seguro que les iría fenomenal, pues para más suerte él acaba de conseguir un puesto en el Ministerio.

Unos asientos más adelante se empezó a oír mucho ruido y Lily se asomó curiosa. James y Sirius habían decidido que su comida sería más útil por los aires que en sus bocas. En ese momento Remus giró la cabeza hacia ella y Lily le hizo un gesto reprobatorio, indicándole que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Para su sorpresa vio como Remus daba un suave golpe en la mesa para llamarles la atención.

- Cornamenta, Canuto, ya está bien, os vais a meter en más líos y ya tengo suficiente con el castigo de ayer.

Lily no pudo más que sonreír. Le hacía gracia ver como Remus se imponía, pues normalmente él era neutral en esos temas, aunque después también se viera inculpado.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Callie, que revolvía como por inercia una masa de un color entre el verde y el amarillo en su plato se le quedó mirando.

- No, nada. ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a tu comida? –preguntó con un tono de asco.

La chica miró su plato y lo apartó de inmediato. Aquello tenía una pinta horrible. Observó lo que había en la mesa y por el rabillo del ojo captó algo en la mesa de atrás, la perteneciente a Ravenclaw. Se giró un poco y de pronto deseó no haberlo hecho.

Lucas Straus, sentado de cara a su espalda sonreía como un idiota y besuqueaba a otra chica de su casa, la cual Callie no sabía su nombre. Se giró para dejar de mirarlos y abandonó su tenedor en el plato, sintiéndose indispuesta de pronto.

- ¿Sabes? –murmuró- De todos modos no tengo mucha hambre. Nos vemos en clase de Herbología.

A Lily no le dio tiempo ni a levantarse para acompañarla cuando ella ya estaba saliendo por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Mientras volvía la mirada a su plato se cruzó con la de Potter, que también había presenciado la huida de Callie. Con un movimiento de cabeza lo ignoró.

A la hora de Herbología Lily entró una de las primeras en el aula y le guardó un asiento a su amiga, pero cuando apareció la profesora Sprout y ella aún no había llegado empezó a preocuparse, ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿y se estaba tirada por alguna esquina del castillo? Empezó a sentirse culpable por no haberla seguido hasta que algo le cayó en la cabeza. Se agachó al suelo y recogió el papel que le habían lanzado.

Alguien había escrito algo, pero no lograba leer que era, pues parecía escrito por un troll con parkinson. Tiró el papel hacia atrás con cuidado de que la profesora no lo notara e hizo como si se hubiera enterado de lo que estaba explicando Sprout.

- Chhht.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que la profesora Sprout, tras haber hecho aparecer las indicaciones en la pizarra les mandó que comenzaran.

- Chhht, Evans –los susurros de James le hicieron levantar la cabeza.

Éste se escondía tras el mini-tronco escandinavo que la profesora había dejado para cada uno, y sacudía las ramas peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Lily esperaba con impaciencia a que alguna de ellas le diera un buen porrazo, pero no pasó.

- Qué –le dijo en el mismo tono bajo, aunque notablemente huraño.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Moore?

- Silencio, chicos –regañó a nadie en concreto la profesora.

Lily lo miró y se encogió de hombros. Ojala lo supiera, estaba esperando a que terminaran las clases sólo para ir a buscarla.

- Ni idea, Potter –le contestó seca.

Después se puso los guantes y comenzó con el trabajo. Media hora más tarde la clase se terminaba y ella se apresuró a salir una de las primeras.

- ¡Eh, Evans! –otra vez la voz de Potter, sólo que esta vez sonreía de una manera que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

El chico se paso una mano por su pelo azabache y abrió la boca.

Malo, pensó Lily, augurando lo que pasaría.

- He pensado que como podemos ir todos los fines de semana a Hogsmeade y van a inaugurar la nueva cafetería… No sé, que podríamos ir juntos.

Black y Remus lo esperaban apoyados en uno de los muros del castillo. Peter no tenía Herbología ese curso.

- Ni lo sueñes, Potter.

- Oh, vamos, Evans, sal conmigo.

Lo sabía. Lily habría podido apostar su brazo derecho y no lo habría perdido. No había curso que el impertinente de Potter no le pidiera salir por lo menos un par de veces. Y eso cuando no le pedía matrimonio. No veía el momento de perderlo de vista para siempre.

- Déjalo ya, Potter, no sé que te hace pensar que este año podría haber cambiado de opinión.

Sin esperar respuesta se fue y subió hacia su Sala Común, esperando encontrar allí a Callie.

Recordaba –y estaba segura de que nunca se le olvidaría- la primera vez que James Potter la había puesto en ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts. Estaban a mediados de primer curso y se encontraban comiendo en el Gran Comedor cuando de pronto él se puso de pie en la mesa de su casa y, mirándola con una gran sonrisa se revolvió el pelo y gritó:

- ¡Lily Evans, sal comigo!

No había palabras en ningún idioma para describir lo que sintió en ese momento. Se puso casi tan roja como su pelo y notaba que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos a una velocidad alarmante. No pudo hacer más que salir corriendo del Gran Comedor y esconderse en su habitación, donde llorando de vergüenza y rabia sobre el regazo de Callie juró y perjuró que odiaba a Potter más que a nadie.

Con el paso de los años y la experiencia había dejado de afectarle que él se le pusiera delante y le gritara su supuesto amor a los cuatro vientos, pero aún así, de vez en cuando volvía a notar ese resquemor de la primera vez y tenía que controlarse para no sacar la varita.

Subiendo las escaleras del primer piso fue a doblar una esquina y se chocó contra alguien. De inmediato supo que se trataba de Snape.

- Lo siento –se disculpó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Parecía agotado, incluso más de lo normal, y su pelo estaba más corto que antes, pues ahora lo llevaba justo por debajo de las orejas, aunque seguía igual de graso que siempre.

Severus ni siquiera le dirigió palabra, la rodeó y se apresuró escaleras abajo.

Lily aún se sentía mal cuando se cruzaba con él, pero no aguantaba más los constantes desprecios que le dirigía cuando ella había sido la única que lo defendía y lo trataba bien. Sin embargo, no quería acabar el curso sin haberlo arreglado con Severus, en cuanto tuviera un momento hablaría seriamente con él.

Una vez frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda dijo la contraseña y entró, pero en la Sala Común tan sólo había unos cuantos alumnos de cursos inferiores y en su habitación tampoco estaba, ya que Alice, que había estado allí desde hacía una hora por lo menos no la había visto.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó tímida la chica.

Lily suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

- No lo sé, Alice, ha salido corriendo y no me ha dicho nada.

···

- Lunático, ¿has visto a Peter? –preguntó Black repantigado junto a la armadura que había a las puertas de la biblioteca.

McGonagall les había hecho esperarla allí para mandarles el castigo por el incidente del día anterior. Aunque él no veía tan grave haber encerrado a ese Slytherin en una armadura del sexto piso, al parecer la subdirectora sí, decía que había estado apunto de morir por falta de oxígeno. Sí, era un punto que él, sinceramente, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar.

Remus se apartó su pelo claro de la cara y negó con la cabeza.

- Ni siquiera ha venido a la comida –se extrañó.

James, que jugueteaba con su snitch frunció el ceño.

- Pues como pretenda saltarse el castigo se va a enterar.

Se empezaron a oír los fuertes y rápidos pasos de McGonagall y él tuvo que guardar la snitch rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón para que la profesora no se la confiscara, al fin y al cabo la había robado unos años atrás.

- Bien, como ya sabréis estáis aquí para cumplir con el castigo, y espero que sea el primero y último del año, porque es vuestro último curso y no me gustaría estar poniendo castigos día sí y día también –por su tono de voz ni ella misma tenía muchas esperanzas.

Remus se aclaró la garganta para decir algo, pero la profesora le cortó con un gesto de su mano.

- Como ya habréis supuesto os toca ayudar en la biblioteca. La señora Pince necesita unos buenos brazos para que le ayuden a subir los volúmenes más pesados y ordenar el nuevo y antiguo material. Así que entrad que os estará esperando y ella os dará más instrucciones.

McGonagall iba a irse cuando de nuevo fue parada por Remus.

- Disculpe, profesora, pero Peter no ha aparecido y…

- El señor Pettigrew está ayudando al profesor Slughorn, que necesitaba a alguien que repasara los calderos –aclaró, y se apresuró a alejarse.

- Merlín, pobre Colagusano –murmuró James, entrando en la biblioteca.

- A mí ahora mismo me preocupa más morir por una intoxicación de polvo –Sirius miraba con aprensión las angostas estanterías repletas de libros y con algún que otro dedo de polvo.

Remus fue el primero que se acercó a la señora Pince y le pidió instrucciones.

-Dice que empecemos ordenando por orden alfabético de apellidos los del ala oeste –les comunicó Remus. Después añadió-. ¡Ah! Y nos advierte que ni se nos ocurra tocar la Sección Prohibida.

Sirius miró a James, y éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa torcida.

- Potter, Black, ni pensarlo –le dijo con tono autoritario y luego fue directo hacia el ala oeste.

Sirius y James lo siguieron con cara de pocos amigos.

- Estás muy susceptible últimamente, Lunático.

James se acercó a la enorme montaña de libros y comenzó a mirar los apellidos.

- Estará en su momento del mes –corroboró Sirius.

James rió por lo bajo, provocando que Remus les chistara para que se callaran. Iba a ser una jornada de lo más dura.

Llevaban casi tres horas ordenando libros, y gracias a Merlín la hora de la cena estaba tan cerca que casi podían oler desde allí el delicioso banquete que les esperaba.

- Sirius, ¿puedes colocar éste en la estantería 107? –le pidió Remus sin levantar la vista.

Con pesadez cogió el libro y se dirigió hacia ella, que se encontraba algo alejada, junto a los ventanales que daban al lago. Con un toque de la varita lo colocó en la balda más alta y se giró para volver, pero en ese momento oyó un ruido que le alertó de que no estaba solo. Se asomó con cuidado por la esquina de la estantería y observó. En la zona más apartada que había habilitada para las mesas se encontraba Callie, totalmente absorta escribiendo sobre un pergamino. Estaba tan abstraída que Sirius no pudo evitarlo, se acercó a ella por detrás con sigilo y miró por encima de su hombro. Estaba haciendo el trabajo de cinco pergaminos que les había mandado el profesor de Defensas Contras las Artes Oscuras para el lunes, ¿Es que esa chica nunca descansaba? Cada vez se parecía más a Evans.

- Se te va a tragar el pergamino como sigas pegando tanto la cara –comentó él apoyándose distraídamente sobre la estantería que había al lado.

Asustada, Callie ahogó un grito y dejó caer la pluma al suelo; cuando se dio cuenta de que el que le había hablado era Sirius gruñó, cogió de nuevo la pluma y continuó con su redacción sin dirigirle la palabra.

- Evans parecía preocupada mientras te buscaba por todo el castillo, pero ya veo que no querías que nadie te encontrara.

- Exacto, Black, así que si no te importa me gustaría que te fueras. Quiero acabar esto antes de la hora de la cena –le contestó ella en voz baja.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo y se apartó unos mechones que le caían por los ojos, se adelantó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la chica y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Durante unos minutos actuó como si él no se encontrara delante, pero cuando empezó a balancearse sobre las patas traseras de la silla provocando un molesto ruidito guardó la pluma, dobló los cuatro pergaminos y medio que llevaba del trabajo y lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

- Está bien, dime qué quieres –dijo tajante.

Sirius paró de mecerse e imitó su postura seria, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

- En realidad nada, sólo tenía que dejar un libro.

- Ya. No sé por qué, pero se me hace un poco extraño que después de seis años sin tocar la biblioteca de pronto hayas decidido darle utilidad.

- Oh, no, no te confundas, mi estancia aquí es puro tramite.

Callie achinó los ojos.

- Por supuesto.

- Ya sabes, castigos y esas cosas.

Los ojos marrones de la chica repasaban cada centímetro de la cara de Black, esperando que algún gesto delatara esa constante máscara de desinterés que mostraba, pero sólo consiguió que él agrandara la sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta lo que miras, Moore?

Callie sonrió y parpadeó mirándolo a los ojos, de un gris más oscuro por la falta de luz ya que estaba anocheciendo.

- Al grano, Black. Mi vida no se reduce a esperar a que tú decidas el momento adecuado para contarme lo que te pasa por la cabeza.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

- Vi como huías del Gran Comedor al ver a Straus y a su nuevo ligue –fue directo, justo como ella le había pedido.

Callie apretó la mandíbula. Con un movimiento brusco metió todo en su mochila, se levantó y desapareció de la biblioteca, dejando a Sirius sin una respuesta, aunque tras esa huida sobraban las palabras.

Al poco James apareció por detrás de una estantería, lo miró a él y luego a su alrededor.

- ¿Hablabas con alguien?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

- Con los libros, Cornamenta, creo que me voy a hacer amigo de alguno de ellos –bromeó.

- Claro –James hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo-. Entonces será mejor que empieces a pedir solicitud para próximo bibliotecario de Hogwarts.

- Mmm, ¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo único que me hace falta es encontrarme a Quejicus –sonrió con malicia.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, querido Canuto –lo secundó James, saliendo de la biblioteca, donde los esperaba Lunático.

- ¿He oído algo de Quejicus? –quiso saber mientras se colocaba la mochila al hombro.

- Según, ¿piensas ir con el cuento a Evans? –le preguntó Sirius con una mueca de disgusto.

Remus rió y negó con la cabeza. Que novatos eran esos dos cuando querían.

- No, pero tampoco contéis conmigo para vuestra misión suicida, ya sabéis como se pone Lily cuando atacamos a Snape.

Era cierto. Por alguna razón que desconocían Evans siempre salía en defensa de Quejicus una y otra vez, aunque él la tratara como una basura, y eso ponía furioso a James, quien no podía creer que Lily prefiriera dirigirle antes la palabra a ese Slytherin que a él.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron hacia mitad de la mesa, cerca de donde se encontraba la pelirroja. James se fijó en que Callie ya había aparecido y en que Lily hablaba con ella mientras le sonreía. No apartó la mirada de ella mientras comía el pastel de carne que se había servido.

···

El profesor Slughorn le había pedido que tras la cena fuera a su despacho para darle una cosa. Se sorprendió cuando al entrar él le entregara un frasquito con una poción para los dolores, y es que desde hacía unas semanas estaba sufriendo unas jaquecas que le quitaban hasta el apetito. Pero le había sorprendido porque no se lo había contado a nadie, siempre se le pasaba cuando descansaba durante un rato, aunque en el mes y poco que llevaban de curso no lo hubiera hecho mucho.

Cuando le preguntó al profesor de Pociones cómo se había dado cuenta él sonrió y le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza.

- Aunque no lo crea, señorita Evans, yo también me preocupo por la salud de mis alumnos, sobre todo por la de aquellos que sacan unas notas tan brillantes como las suyas. Y ahora será mejor que regrese a su Sala Común, ya es tarde y si la encuentra por los pasillos el señor Filch le pondrá un severo castigo.

Lily sonrió mientras guardaba el frasco en el bolsillo de su túnica. No entendía como a Callie podía no caerle bien ese hombre. Sí, entendía que en ocasiones fuera algo extraño, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus prestigiosas fiestas a las cuales ella estaba siempre invitada, pero por lo demás era tan normal como podía llegar a serlo cualquier otro mago.

Subió las escaleras y giró por uno de los tantos pasillos que había en el colegio cuando, de pronto, oyó unos susurros, no tenía pensado pararse, pero cuando los pasos comenzaron a acercarse decidió que no quería ser vista, así que se escondió tras una amplia estatua de un caballero junto a su caballo y esperó a que pasaran.

- Cissy, no puedes ser tan indecisa –dijo una de las voces.

Tenía un timbre agudo incluso para tratarse de una chica y su tono no era muy amistoso.

Andaban muy lento y se paraban cada pocos pasos. Tras su escondite, Lily no conseguía ver a las propietarias de las voces, aunque le eran muy familiares.

- Cuantos más seamos mejor funcionará. Él es poderoso, Cissy, muchísimo más que ese viejo loco de Dumbledore y sabe lo que es mejor para los de nuestra clase.

La interlocutora suspiró y paró justo delante de la estatua. Lily se agachó más, esa voz le daba mala espina.

- ¿Me dejarás que lo piense unos días más? –murmuró la inconfundible voz de Narcissa Black.

Se extrañó, ¿Qué le llevaría a esa Slytherin por aquellos pasillos? Su Sala Común, en lo más bajo del castillo, le quedaba algo lejos. Y sobre todo, ¿qué era todo ese secretismo?

- Date prisa, porque Él no espera por nadie –gruñó la otra voz.

Después reanudaron el paso hacia las escaleras.

Esa voz… Lily, empujada por una corazonada asomó un poco la cabeza y lo que vio la dejó helada. Ahí, junto a Narcissa Black se encontraba su hermana, Bellatrix. Pero era imposible, ella no podía entrar en Hogwarts. Cuando se perdieron por las escaleras se apresuró a su Sala Común, con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente en el pecho. No sabía lo que se traían entre manos, pero no podía ser nada bueno.


End file.
